Storm Clouds May Gather
by karatekid1018
Summary: One week after the infamous Klaine breakup. Blaine realizes what a huge mistake he's made, and starts to sing "Come What May" alone. Well, at least he THINKS he's alone...lots and lots of fluff. Rated T


**Well, my lovelies, I was listening to "Come What May" over and over, and this popped into my head. I hope you all like it! :)**

** Enjoy!**

The lights burned and blinded the broken boy sitting on the edge of the stage. Blaine ran his fingers through his hair, feeling his skin heat up from the spotlights trained on every inch of the stage. He could feel them illuminating the tears that he was desperately fighting back. He wouldn't cry, he wouldn't, because _he _was the one that, just a week prior, broke up with Kurt…

Which was a mistake. It was the biggest, most imbecilic decision he'd ever made. After all the promises Blaine made, all those times he was worried about losing Kurt, all those nights he went without sleep because he spent the night convincing himself that they would make it…he just let's Kurt go?

He wasn't sure if the waiter had spiked his root beer at dinner that infamous night, but breaking up with Kurt was the single most asinine thing he'd ever done…and it was too late. Kurt probably despised him now. After all, Blaine had broken up with him without as much as an _explanation _as to why…and just let him walk away, sobbing into the night.

To know that Kurt hated him…that he let go of the most amazing part of his life…it broke his heart beyond repair.

And just like that, his mouth opened and he began to sing, an orchestra playing inside his mind.

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Everyday I love you more and more_

The tears that had been accumulating in Blaine's eyes began to slip down his flushed cheeks as he imagined singing this_ with _Kurt.

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change winter to spring_

_But I love you until the end of time_

And it was true. No matter what happened in the future, whether he found someone else (not likely), or Kurt found someone else…he'd always love him. He'd love him until the day he died and forever after that.

_Come what may, come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

Unbeknownst to Blaine, Kurt had been standing in the doorway of the auditorium since he had started singing. He would've made his presence known sooner, but…he had just been so taken with his ex-boyfriend (Kurt gulped when those words first entered his mind. It was painful to even think them). He was singing with so much raw _passion _and _love_…and he knew that it was love for him.

Kurt grinned brightly, opening his mouth to start the next part.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

Blaine grinned brightly, shocked yet so happy because Kurt was _here _and singing to him about loving him and-wait…_Kurt still loves me, _he thought excitedly.

_And there's no mountain too high no river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide_

_But I love you until the end of time_

Kurt ran as fast as his lithe legs could carry him, meeting Blaine onstage and taking his hands. He used one hand to wipe a few tears off of Blaine's face. Blaine couldn't help but let his smile take over his entire face, he was just _that _happy.

_Come what may, come what may _

_I will love you until my dying day_

_Oh come what may, come what may _

_I will love you _

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place..._

_Come what may, come what may _

_I will love you until my dying day_

Other than the heavy breathing of two men in love, the auditorium was silent.

"You don't hate me," Blaine choked out, not daring to let go of Kurt's hands. Kurt shook his head, a few drops of water slipping down his face. Blaine realized that Kurt's hair was sopping wet…he guessed he hadn't noticed since all he could stare at during that song was his eyes.

"I never could," Kurt replied with a choked-up voice. "You love me again."

"I never stopped," Blaine answered, tears catching in his eyelashes.

Kurt looked confused, his smile dropping.

"But…you broke up with me, Blaine."

"Because, Kurt...you were handing assignments in late because you spent all your time talking to me on Skype, and you got in trouble a lot for texting me during a class...I was just a distraction. I needed to do it so you could really succeed in New York."

Kurt chuckled tearfully, running his thumb over Blaine's bottom lip, which he had been worrying with his teeth. Blaine released it as Kurt cupped his jaw.

"Blaine...don't you get it? You were my _drive_. You were the _reason_ I tried to succeed! When you broke up with me...I fell apart. I got an F on an assignment I handed in three days late, I fell asleep in classes because I stayed up all night crying...I couldn't _function_ when I knew you weren't mine anymore," Kurt admitted sadly, pushing away the memories of the nights when he stayed up and sobbed because the love of his life wasn't _in _his life anymore.

"Oh God, Kurt, I'm so sorry, I can't believe I-"

"Shh," Kurt said softly, dragging the pad of his thumb over Blaine's cheek. "It's alright sweetheart. We're together again…right?"

Blaine nodded without hesitancy, his smile bright than the spotlights trained on the couple. His eyes trailed up to Kurt's hair, and he got a brilliant idea.

After leaning forward and teasingly brushing his and Kurt's lips together, Blaine murmured "Come with me."

Without any further warning, Blaine dragged a playfully-protesting Kurt through the auditorium and then front doors. The two stumbled outside, Blaine's hair getting instantly soaked in the downpour. Instead of worrying about his clothes, Kurt just smiled and twirled under the falling drops, his face turned towards the sky. With water droplets running down Kurt's face and his hair dripping and mussed up…Blaine thought he never looked more beautiful.

After the two danced like kids in the rain, Blaine pulled Kurt in close, their faces inches apart. His right hand caressed Kurt's left hip, while his left hand gently held Kurt's cheek.

"_Storm clouds may gather, and stars may collide, but I will love you until the end of time_," Blaine sang, his voice softer than a murmur. Now, when he said drops of water running down Kurt's face, he knew that it was no longer rain.

"I'm so glad I came back to see you," Kurt choked out, his left thumb running over Blaine's collarbone. "I thought it was over. I...I thought _we_ were over."

Blaine giggled, pulling Kurt closer as the rain poured around them.

"Remember when you said you wanted your life to be like 'The Notebook'?" Blaine asked, gazing into Kurt's stunning eyes. Kurt nodded.

"Certain aspects of 'The Notebook', yes," Kurt answered.

"Well…it's not over…it was _never_ over," Blaine said, his voice filled with so much love and _ache_ that Kurt couldn't hold back anymore. He dove forward and crushed his and Blaine's lips together, his fingers tangling themselves in Blaine's drenched curls. Blaine kissed back with a feverish passion, never wanting to let such a perfect moment end. Kurt jumped up and wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist, kissing him harder and faster just because he _could. _

"I love you so much," Kurt said, his breath labored. Blaine smiled, letting his hands travel up Kurt's back slowly.

"I love you too," Blaine said, his heart practically beating out of his chest. "And this time, I'm never letting you go."

The two stayed like that in the rain, playing, dancing, kissing…it was perfect. It was _them_.

It was the rest of their lives.

**BOOM "COME WHAT MAY" AND THE NOTEBOOK KISS COMBINED.**

** I hope you guys like this! **

** Review?**


End file.
